At present, magnetic materials are very important materials that are used in various device components such as inductor elements, electromagnetic wave absorbers, magnetic inks, and antenna devices. Those components utilize the characteristics of the real part of the magnetic permeability (the real part of the relative magnetic permeability) μ′ or the imaginary part of the magnetic permeability (the imaginary part of the relative magnetic permeability) μ″ of a magnetic material, in accordance with purposes. For example, inductor elements and antenna devices utilize high μ′ (and low μ″), and electromagnetic wave absorbers utilize high μ″. Therefore, when such components are actually used in devices, μ′ and μ″ need to be controlled in accordance with the frequency band used in each apparatus.
In recent years, higher frequency bands are used in apparatuses, and there is a pressing need to develop a magnetic material that has high μ′ and low μ″ in high-frequency regions and exhibit excellent characteristics.